This Love
by ladyviolathornhaven
Summary: Instead of waiting for a miracle…I want you to hold onto my hand…because the power of belief…will set me free…Part 3 of a series


A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! If you found this, you probably searched long and hard for this!

This is the third part of a series of IshiHime fanfics, following December Love Song and Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto, respectfully.

**Mire- It's thanks to those who read that, if you like this, more come out. Of course, she's been planning these for about a month already…**

LVT- Yeah…so even if no one reads them, they'll still be out there, waiting…

Notes: The song is aligned in the center, and italicized. The lyrics are from Gendou's Anime Music. The information about Valentine's Day chocolates are from Wikipedia.

**Mire- Keep your chocolates straight during this story!**

**-**_**Tomo-choko**_** is given to friends, and usually done between girls (i.e.: Orihime to Tatsuki)**

**-**_**Giri-choko**_** is given from girls to "all-male co-workers" (i.e.: Orihime to Ichigo)**

**-**_**Honmei-choko**_** is given to a lover (i.e.: Orihime to Uryuu)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or "This Love" by Angela Aki. The series is far too cool, and the song is too pretty for me to have done, despite the fact that I'm now seventeen. I still lack a lawyer...

* * *

This Love

The end of January and early February had attacked Japan in a cold spell. Major cities had been covered in snow, but life continued on as if there was none. People were bundled warmly in winter coats and jackets, gloves on their hands, hats on their heads, and scarves around their necks. It snowed often, almost a little more each day, covering the sidewalks and roads. Temperatures were below freezing.

For most people, however, the cold was the least part of their worries. Valentine's day was quickly approaching, and girls were going insane! After all, they had to buy chocolates for their loved ones, whether it is for friends, boys that are friends, or boyfriends.

And Inoue Orihime was no exception to that. She bought some baking chocolate to make some for her friends, her male friends, and her boyfriend, Ishida Uryuu. To her own surprise, she bought _normal_ baking chocolate. Even though she was tempted to buy the chili pepper-cherry flavored baking chocolate, she decided against it. Nevertheless, she still bought it, probably for herself…and maybe for Rangiku's chocolate…

After buying the chocolate, she ran back to her apartment to begin work on the Valentine's Day chocolates.

* * *

Valentine's Day arrived with minimal snow, and, for the first time in days, the sun shined. Many people carried bags decorated with red, pink, and white hearts patterns, all carrying chocolate inside. A vast majority were girls, but a few boys also had the bags, either from or for them. 

Because of the amount of chocolate she made, Orihime was carrying all of the bags in a separate plastic bag. She had so many to give out today…

'_Let's see…I brought one for all of my friends, especially Tatsuki-chan, and there's also chocolate for Asano-kun and Kojima-kun…oh! and Sado-kun and Kurosaki-kun…There's also the chocolate that needs to be sent to Rangiku-san and Kuchiki-san, but I'll need Kurosaki-kun's help with that. Did I remember the ones for Abarai-kun and Toushirou-kun? And the entirety of the Eleventh!…And, of course, Ishida-kun. Oh, but…_'

However, to her surprise, the Quincy wasn't there when she entered the classroom. It was peculiar, as Uryuu was always on time, and Orihime usually wasn't.

"Orihime? What's wrong?"

The Princess looked, and saw Tatsuki walking up to her.

"Tatsuki-chan, do you know where Ishida-kun is?"

"Ishida? Some girl came in here, and asked him to come with her for a second. Oh, and here," she handed some chocolate to her long-time friend.

"Arigatou, Tatsuki-chan! Here's yours!" Orihime handed the _tomo-choko_ to Tatsuki, as Tatsuki did the same to Orihime, and the Princess ran off.

'_Orihime, why are you wondering about Ishida? Aren't you…?_'

As she ran in the hallways, Orihime attempted to sense Uryuu, but to no avail. As she went, she literally ran into someone.

"_Gomen nasai_!" Orihime said, bowing.

"Inoue? What are you doing?" Orihime looked up to see Ichigo, with Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro following.

"Kurosaki-kun! Do you know where Ishida-kun is?" The Princess's eyes were wide with anxiety.

Ichigo stayed silent for a minute. To those who didn't know about Ichigo, it appeared that he was thinking about where the Quincy was. However, he was really sensing the reiatsu.

"He's by the door to the roof."

"Arigatou! Ah, I have chocolates for you!" The Princess handed the _giri-choko_ to the four, and continued on her way, her long hair flowing behind her.

_"When there's love, there's peace"_

_Someone used to say that_

_There are those nodding to it_

_And there are those doubting it_

'_I wonder why he went with the girl…I know that it's Valentine's Day and all, but…_'

Orihime continued on her way. Many people watched as she ran, and others heeded no mind, paying attention to the others around them, whether it be friends or lovers.

'_We haven't gone anywhere since our last date, where we ran into Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san…is…is he bored with me? We've been on so few dates, and every time he kisses me, I feel that he loves me, but we haven't gone anywhere recently. Is this how relationships end?_'

_Whenever I was in pain_

_You'd hold me closely_

_And it was in the warmth of those_

_Arms that I felt peace_

The Princess finally arrived at the destination, and remained at the base of the stairs. Like Tatsuki had said, he had left with another girl. She recognized her as a freshman member of the Handicrafts Club, like her and Uryuu, but she couldn't remember her name.

"A…Ano…Ishida-senpai…I…I-ah…I j-j-j-just wanted you t-to know…" The girl was blushing furiously, "I…I love you!" The girl bowed, and thrusted out a chocolate.

Orihime's breath hitched for a second, but she didn't do anything.

"…I accept your feelings towards me…"

Orihime didn't want to hear anymore. She ran back as quickly as she could.

_But then I stopped talking to you_

_And closed off my heart,_

_This love was torn apart_

'_I knew it! He's…he's…Ishida-kun's…_'

As she ran, a few stray tears left her eyes.

_This time I don't_

_Let go off my heart_

_Because the power of belief_

_Will set love free_

Before entering the classroom, the Princess wiped what tears had fallen. She didn't want to look so sad on a day like today. Today was the day of love, and crying on a day like this was for those who hated it, or were rejected.

'_Was I rejected?_'

During all of her classes, she kept considering that idea, that she had been dumped, and replaced by another. For once, her ideas remained in one place, and didn't vary. She kept focused on the possible idea.

_When you helped me as a friend_

_I imagined our future together_

_And though I saw happiness in store for us_

_I didn't see my own issues_

'_For as long as I've know Ishida-kun, he was okay, but when we went to Soul Society, I could tell that he was very chivalrous. He'd protect me from any harm that could possibly come from me, especially when the one captain attacked us. He sent me off, and fought the captain alone. He risked his powers in doing so, but was able to get them back by the time they came to Hueco Mundo. _

'_Back then, I never would have been able to see what would happen to us back then. All of us: Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun, Kuchiki-san, Ishida-kun, and me. The five of us have been through so much together, with others helping us, but it's always been us._

'_I thought that all of us would be together, for a long, long time. However, maybe it's not meant to be. Could…could it be that I'm insecure? Insecure about our futures together?_'

_Though we said our promises_

_Would be our compass_

_We lost sight of the direction this love was going in_

Orihime stayed away from the dark-haired teen for the remainder of the school day. She couldn't bear to be around him after what he said.

'_Our one fault as a couple was that we never made our relationship official. It's no wonder that someone would ask either of us out. However, I would have declined the person. Even Kurosaki-kun could tell that I was going with someone. I think that after what I said, he probably knows that it's Ishida-kun. He's probably the only one who'd have figured it out._'

_Instead of waiting for a miracle_

_I want you to hold onto my hand_

_Because the power of belief_

_Will set me free_

After school, Orihime walked with the orange-haired teen to the Urahara Shoten. It's the easiest way for them to have access to Soul Society. Ichigo would be going through to spend the remainder of Valentine's Day.

"Nothing says 'I love you' like 'I love fighting'. Damn Kenpachi…" Ichigo groaned. He was planning to be the in-between for the living world and Soul Society, because there would be chocolates going back and forth. He probably had alternative motives, but that didn't matter to the Princess.

Orihime giggled. She knew Kenpachi's personality well, from what time they had seen each other, and nothing said "love" like "fighting".

As they arrived, Orihime gave her chocolates to the residents of the Shoten, and handed Ichigo the chocolates to deliver to her friends there. She watched him off, and then left the shop.

_You don't have to fear this love_

_You don't have to fear this love, this love_

"Orihime!"

The Princess took in a sharp breath. She knew the voice so well, but the use of her first name…

She slowly turned back, and saw the Quincy behind her. He had a worried expression on his face, "You've been avoiding me all day. Are you all right?"

He began to approach her. She remained still.

'_Why is he here? Shouldn't he be with that other girl?_'

Uryuu grabbed her wrist, gently, but Orihime pulled away, a frightened look on her face. The two expressions met, but a similar emotion leaked through: _Why?_

Hesitantly, Uryuu came closer, and wrapped his arms around the girl, "Why? Why have you been avoiding me?"

"You…you were with another girl earlier," the Princess said, hiccupping, "and…well…"

"Orihime, you should know better," Uryuu said in a slight scolding tone. "You didn't have to avoid me because another girl was confessing her love to me. I love _you_, and no one else."

_This time I don't_

_Let go off my heart_

_Because the power of belief_

_Will set love free_

"I…I doubted you for no reason?" the girl blinked tears back.

"Yes, you did."

They shared a smile, coming to their understanding. The dark-haired teen leaned towards her, and the reddish-blonde girl closed her eyes.

_Instead of waiting for a miracle_

_I want you to hold onto my hand_

_Because the power of belief_

_Will set me free_

After an indefinite amount of time, the two parted. Orihime started giggling, "I forgot to give you your chocolate." She reached into her bag, and handed the last chocolate to him.

"Please tell me that it's normal…" The Quincy was hesitant. He knew the girl's tastes run a bit on the strange side…

"It is. Oh, and why are you calling me by my given name?"

"Well, we've been going out for a while, and I felt that it was time to, well…take another step in our relationship." Uryuu had a slight blush cross his face.

Orihime smiled, and then stood on her tiptoes, "_Arigatou_, Uryuu." She placed a kiss on his cheek. His blush became deeper, and clasped the girl's hand.

"So, where do you want to go for our date?" he asked as they proceeded to the main part of town.

* * *

A/N: So, that's that. 

**Mire- Mush. This story is so mushy.**

LVT- Yeah, but that's why I like it.

I have no clue when Part 4 is coming out. It takes place two Christmases from now…how about Christmas in July?

**Mire- The next part of the IchiRuki side story comes out in that month…**

LVT- So, I guess I'll be taking a slight break to focus on my other stories. If anyone out there is into slash/yaoi/shounen-ai, my other stories that aren't part of the songfic series contain those…if you're not, disregard this…

LVT (**and Mire**) out!


End file.
